


Five Moments

by writingissues



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingissues/pseuds/writingissues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different moments in their relationship. Pemzin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know I posted this a few weeks ago, but I took it down because I didn't like it much. I've lost some confidence in my writing so my nerves got to me, since it's not my usual pairing. But I've fallen pretty hard for these two and hope the show has more moments of these two being adorable in their marriage. Since lol canon romance and being pregnant with 4th bb is not enough for me! Anyway I wrote these before episode 5 & 6 aired. XD Oh well~
> 
> Prompts taken from the 5_sense comm on LJ.
> 
> (c)Bryke
> 
> First Posted on May 16, 2012.

**Thought**

It started as a simple thought when Pema first saw Master Tenzin, which that he was a handsome man. It was quick and one that did not need too much attention, she was young and he was older than she. Had an air around him that Pema felt she could never understand or reach, so it passed without second thought, but as she studied learning more about the Air Nomad ways, and seeing him more it came back a constant thought in the back of her mind.

The light ways he moved as if he was the wind himself (and being the last and only Airbending master it would not be too far off that he was) caught her attention, his deep voice and then how his body felt against her as he fixed a stance or touched her hand a little longer than necessary.

It was just a thought, something simple but as she watched him her heart pounding and palms sweating it was becoming much more than that.

Dangerous things come from simple thoughts Pema was learning.

**Love**

Pema never expected, or wanted love when she joined the air acolytes, let alone that a love that would be with her teacher. But as she swallowed, her hands on her legs as she got into the mediation position, one eye open as she watched Mater Tenzin, the only Airbender In the world now, help the new acolyte with her position repeating what Airbending was all about, freedom and clearing your mind of everything.

In which, Pema's mind was anything but clear as she finally closed her eye breathing in and out trying her best to ignore his deep voice or light steps as he instructed before finally going quiet only the sound of her own breathing distracted her.

This was not what she signed up for at all.

**Movement**

Tenzin's light blue eyes widen as he stared at her belly in which where his hand was, her skin tight and warm under his hand but that was not what caught his attention. It was the slow and slight movements that he felt against it.

A small, but strong kick showing that there was life growing inside her; His child.

Their child.

Pema laughed slightly as she watched her husband, a bemused smile on her lips as her hand moved down and touched his as her fingers curled around his wrist holding it. No words were exchanged as he slowly looked at her; His blue eyes connecting with her green ones before he leaned down his lips against hers.

Again feeling the movement against his hand as the baby moved, danced inside of her; telling him that she was on her way and not just a dream anymore.

**Laughter**

Her green eyes widen as she stared at him, the first time since she met him she saw Master Tenzin…laughing. He hides it well with his hand over his mouth and his shoulders slumped, but she could tell as he looked up their eyes meeting that she had accomplished something.

She had gotten him to laugh.

Tenzin's blue eyes soften as he stared at her; a smile on his face even thought it was slightly hidden by his beard that he had been growing the last few months. "Thank you, Pema." He said softly as he stood up and left suddenly, leaving her slightly confused but she doesn't question it.

Pema swallowed as her green eyes stayed on the door, wide with surprise as her smile grew. He was a man she felt she would never really understand but now that was breaking. He was like everyone else, but in that moment she knew she saw a side that barely anyone else did. As she thought that Pema turned and looked at her hands and then covered her face as a smile formed on her face.

She had gotten him to laugh!

And that was all that mattered at that moment.

**Memory**

As she gets older some memories are hard for her to recall, fading and some details are missing. But the moment she revealed her feelings to him stayed clear to Pema as if it just happened. It's easy to repeat to Korra, and her children. A story she repeats a few years later to Jinora as she tells her mother about a cute air acolyte she had met that day.

And sometimes she repeats it as a bedtime story, Jinora eats it up like she had never heard it before as well as Ikkie who likes adding her own embellishments (and then after you kissed daddy flew into the sky screaming yahoo before reaching up as he grabbed a star for you to wear to the wedding!) which makes Pema laugh as she touches her growing belly.

Then she sits by herself, meditating or looking through pictures recalling the memory not wanting to miss one single detail, to the point she feels she is back there again; the wind against her, the heat of his body and the soft fabric of his robes against her hand as she holds onto his robes as she stares up at him.

Pema sighs smiling slightly, some memories were hard to recall details missing but she knew it was one memory she would never dare let slip.


End file.
